Goodnight, my love, forever
by knifebladenails
Summary: Kagome was grevously hurt during a battle with Naraku and InuYasha confesses his love. this is a one shot! Please read and review!


Okay this is just a one shot so please don't hurt me! : (  
  
Good night, my love, forever  
  
All he wanted to know was why.  
  
Why had he been unable to save her? Why? Why did the most important person in his life have to leave him? All his hopes and dreams for their future together, dashed to pieces as he had watched it all play out.  
  
The demons coming for them, their ear piercing wails and screeches like nails on a black board, sending shivers down their spines as the little group watched the on coming hoard. The demons looked like one writhing, wiggling mass, their approach making the ground tremble beneath their feet.  
  
At the front of the attack, was Naraku. All the fights, all the shard collecting and all the trickery was coming to a head. An all out battle for the jewel. A final decision, marked with blood.  
  
With a yell the group attacks. InuYasha splits off to deal with Naraku, once and for all. Everything was a blur around the two. Encased in their own battle, oblivious to the world around them, Naraku and InuYasha fought for their lives.  
  
Though he and Naraku seemed evenly matched InuYasha couldn't help but notice Naraku's endurance fading as their battle and the one around them raged on. 'Getting tired Naraku?' chided InuYasha 'guess your weak from letting others do your dirty work to long!' 'You forget InuYasha,' answered Naraku 'I always have a plan.' 'What?' said InuYasha and Naraku pointed to a spot behind his shoulder, where the young miko battled the demon horde alongside the demon slayer and the monk.  
  
As InuYasha watched he saw it. Saw the demon sneaking up behind them. 'Kagome!' he yelled as he leapt forward attempting to reach her, to protect her as he always had, but Naraku cut him off. 'I am your opponent InuYasha, once you being a fight with me you cannot leave it!' 'Like Hell I can't!' exclaimed InuYasha as preformed one final attack. The wind scar, but ten times more powerful. Naraku, sensing his defeat took one last attempt at InuYasha's life, but only grazed his forehead as he disintegrated into nothing.  
  
Naraku's tormenting chuckle rang through the air one final time making everyone pause a moment.  
  
InuYasha turned around to see the three still battling furiously as the demon behind Kagome struck the back of her neck the sound of bones crunching between its jaws as InuYasha destroyed it. But he was too late. Her neck was broken, her life's blood seeping from the gnarled mass of flesh and bone that had once been her throat.  
  
Out of lover's rage InuYasha jumped before the monk and the demon slayer, tears streaming down his face, and with one swing took out all of the remaining demons. His entire body shaking as he returned to Kagome's side.  
  
InuYasha very gently picked up Kagome's limp form and cradled her to him. She was barely breathing at all.  
  
The sky overhead was now dark. Black as pitch and dead as the hanyou's heart. He gently lay her down on the soft grass beneath a tree. The blood from the wound on his forehead trickled down to mingle with his tears before falling to caress her angle face.  
  
InuYasha heard her breathy whisper 'I-Inu...' 'Kagome.' 'I...sorry...' 'Don't be Kagome! I'm sorry I couldn't save you.' 'It...hurts...' 'Kagome...' said InuYasha pleadingly 'I...I love you Kagome! Don't leave me!' 'Won't ever...leave...you...so... tired.' She said her voice going hoarse and her eyes drooping 'No Kagome, don't fall asleep! Please!' There was a pause as she struggled to breath 'Goodnight...I-Inuyash...' her voice faded and InuYasha finally let her go 'Goodnight, my love...forever.' As she faded he felt it. Felt her body sag and her life diminish to nothing. But he felt peace in her passage. Knowing she was out of pain and that she had died knowing his secret, that he loved her.  
  
He sat there, holding the shell of his love. Hardly believing that she was gone, and yet, somehow he did.  
  
He sat and pondered awhile before realizing "I can't LIVE without her!" Without another thought he drew Tetsaiga and plunged it threw his own throat. Collapsing beside the woman he had always truly loved.  
  
Sango and Miroku Found them in their clearing. Side by side and smiling serenely. Sango collapsed into Miroku's arms crying and weak at the sight of their friends.  
  
In their memory the clearing was their burial place and given the name 'Love's Eternal Residence'.  
  
Whoo! My first one shot ever! Please read & review tell me what you think and if I should write more. 


End file.
